


A New Age

by Synx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dragons, F/M, Fire, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Necromancy, Reylo - Freeform, Swordfighting, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synx/pseuds/Synx
Summary: Not so terribly long ago the world used to be one of magic and mystical creatures. It was ruled by the Dragon Lord Palpatine but the humans rebelled under his cruelty. Dragons were feared and slaughtered with swords made from magic and their own fire.An orphaned barmaid from Niima spent her whole life dreaming that she could fly far away from the waste lands she was left in. Perhaps where some small pocket of magic still existed. Little does she know that the cost of that wish might be her life.The Master of the Knights just wants revenge and now HER but he can't have both. Especially when his enemies would use her to get to him.





	1. Chapter 1

  
   A thin young woman with light freckles and soft gold-brown eyes laid on a straw sleeping mat in what was left of a battle fort from over 150 years ago. Her long wavy brown hair uncharacteristically left unbound and pointing in odd angles above her head. Slowly she counted the holes in the ceiling as she had done 1000 times before. Some of the bigger holes still had the rivet pattern from what Rey had to guess were either claw or teeth marks. Rey shivered at the thought but she let herself wonder what the creatures who made those would have looked like. She looked up towards the sky and tried to picture one flying by.  
  Rey sighed heavily looking up at the sun overhead reminded her it was time to start heading to work. Her stomach was already growling and she was never allowed to eat until after her hours were over. That was usually well into the early morning when last of the poor souls who frequent the cantina either stumbled out the door or passed out on the wooden tables. Rey jerked on her long cream robe, it was sleeveless and open in the front to allow for easy movement. It was also the nicest thing Rey owned. More than once Unkar Plutt complained that Rey's clothes made her look like an orphaned scavenger. It was a dig on her childhood, most of the time she held her tongue but the times she didn't it was a hard lesson.  
   "You're late, girl!" Unkar pointed one his oversized sausage fingers at her from behind the bar.   
 "Sorry." But she rolled her eyes knowing full well she wasn't late he was just in one of his perpetually bad moods. She picked up a tray of mead and took it to the only occupied table.  
Slowly the cantina got busier as the night wore on. Rey hated the drunks and Unkar but the one bright spot was the stories the travelers would tell. Her favorite was stories of magic that some would claim still existed in the land. No one actually had proof but that did not stop the stories. The Supreme Leader and his knights had made sure to eradicate any creature with significant magic who did not yield to his cause. Once upon a time the land was filled with witches, mages, ogres, and many magical beings. Rey had always suspected that Unkar was part troll and the only reason Unkar was still living is because trolls were never adept at magic. They were mostly brutes and for that reason alone the Supreme Leader was more lax on their extermination order then he had been with many of the others. The Supreme Leader was said to be a dark, and powerful wizard but the poor souls that were unlucky enough to see him never returned whole enough to tell anyone.

   Given Rey's fascination with the mysterious she couldn't help but listen closely when she heard a handsome young man whisper to his hooded companion.

  "A Dragon! I swear! I've seen it!" The young man pushed his dark curly hair out of his face and look fervently at his companion.

 "Impossible! They are wiped out!" His hooded companion spit out.

 "We thought so too but the Supreme Leader has one in his castle! Until we can figure out how to get it out of the way there's no way we can get close!"

   Rey's mind was reeling, dragons hadn't been seen in over a hundred years in fact dragons were wiped out generations before the Supreme Leader's Ascension to the throne. The young man must have gone mad in the desert sun. 

  "Is there anything potion or weapon that we could use to kill it or even just stun it!?"  

 "You know as well I only a blade with Dragon fire can pierce the beasts skin!" The hooded man whispered back. "I know where you can find a blade but you have to find someone to wield it!" 

  The handsome man let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers though his hair again. "That's impossible." 

  "Yes but if you are right about a dragon surviving, impossible is no longer a word I believe in."

   She was so distracted from the conversation she overheard she didn't notice a drunk man behind her until he knocked her forward. She fell forward onto the table unfortunately so did the drinks she was carrying. 

   An angry looking man stood covered in the spilled alcohol. Rey grimaced when she recognised the man as one of Unkar's more brutal associates. A man she had dubbed as "the Weasel" due to his smell and nasty demeanor.

  "You stupid clumsy wench." He ground out between his yellowed teeth. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll remember!" He began to lumber around the table toward her.

   Rey jerked a rough dagger out her leggings. Rey had dealt with this man before, he had almost convinced Unkar to make her serve drinks without clothes. He also had a reputation for finding immense joy in violence toward everyone.

   He stopped moving when he saw the silver dagger in Rey's hand. His tongue snaked over his thin cracked lips and then he smirked evilly. By the time Rey realized he was smiling at something over her shoulder it was too late. Rey recognized the meaty hand as it smacked into the back of her head sending her to the ground. Her dagger flew out of her grasp and across the Cantina when she hit the ground. Rey swore loudly at the loss of her weapon.

   "You dare offend one of my best customers!? You ungrateful little beggar!" Unkar thundered.

  Rey knew she no longer had a job therefore no reason to hold her tongue. This was it, Unkar was no longer going to bully her and she'd be damned if she let the weasel touch her. The angrier she got the better it felt. She'd held in her anger for far too long just so she could eat one measly meal a day. Rey  heard the curly-haired man from the back trying to intervene with Unkar in her defense but the Weasel was advancing towards her.

  Rey stood to face him. Her anger was making her bold and it felt like a white hot flame trying to escape her chest. It was relishing in the fight that was about to begin.

The Weasel sneered as he looked her up and down. "I'm going to have so much fun with you before I kill you!"

That was all it took and the burning in her chest let loose. A blinding blue flash of fire came from seemingly nowhere. Vaguely Rey heard the weasel screaming in agony but it seemed like it was coming from underwater. All she could focus on was the brilliant blue flames that had caught the table closest to her and were now edging closer to the Cantina wall. Although she still felt as if was under water she recognized that a gentle but firm hand was pulling her out of the Cantina.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was being pulled through the alleys and back streets of Niima Outpost toward the outskirts of town.  
Rey was still in a daze when they reached the edge of Niima.  
"Did you hear me!?" The curly haired man was shaking her. "Come on! Snap out of it!"  
Rey's eyes slowly focused in on the man in front of her. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Poe but more importantly I'm someone who wants to help you. We need to get out of Niima before the Supreme Leader's knights arrive and I.."  
"WHY?!" Rey cuts in abruptly.  
Poe sighs frustrated. "Because they will either kill you or take y.."  
"NO! WHY do YOU want to help me!?" Rey knew enough of life to know nothing is given for free.  
Poe chewed on his inner cheek. "Because I think we could help each other."  
Suddenly the sound of the Supreme Leader's foot soldiers running toward them filled their ears.  
"Shit!" Poe swore. "It's too late you got to go!" Poe whistled loudly.  
For a second Rey thought that Poe was selling her out to the soldiers but then a white and spotted stallion came out of the darkness running full speed towards them.  
"This is Bebe he'll take you to the village of Takodana find Maz's Pub she'll help you and I'll meet you there as soon as I can!"  
Bebe huffed as if he understood.  
Rey started to panic. "Are you not coming with us!?" Rey squeaked in suprise as Poe grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her on to Bebe.  
"No sorry. He will be faster with only one rider." With that he smacked Bebe. Rey lurched forward and grabbed on to Bebe's neck and held tight.  
Rey looked back when she heard shouts from behind her. Poe was now fighting three foot soldiers in hand to hand combat. "Bebe turn around we have to help him!" Bebe huffed and kept sprinting through the desert. Rey continued to look back as the only life she ever knew became a distant memory.

After burning for nearly four hours Unkar's Cantina was now in ruins as three masked dark figures approached the scorched piles of stone and wood.  
No one had noticed the silent shadows as the walked through the streets but by the time they stood next to the ruined building, all the soldiers nearby stood at attention. Fear and shock was plastered all over their faces. Even to the Supreme Leader's soldiers the Knights were more legend or a scary story told around campfires. Very few had actually claimed to have seen one.  
The captain in charge of Niima took a deep breath and approached the massive knight who led the other two. "Sir." His voice shook with fear. "We think a girl might have started the fire."  
The leader of the Knights extended his hand and the man went sailing through air till his neck was firmly caught in the mans hand. "What girl?" He ground out.  
The Captain spoke quickly. "Just an orphan! Rey! Possibly a witch."  
The Knight dropped him and walked purposefully to the broken wall of the Cantina. Taking off his glove to expose long pale fingers he pressed them deliberately to the ash.  
The taller of the two Knights from behind him spoke up. "Is that...?"  
He cut him off with a sharp and sure "Yes." He stood putting his glove on until angry, deep yelling pulled his attention.  
"I want her alive!!! I'm the only one who gets to kill her! Understood!?" Unkar snarled.  
The Knights emerged from the shadows and the Leader stepped forward. "There will be no bounty on the girl, this matter no longer concerns you."  
"Like hell it doesn't!" Unkar thundered.  
"This is now a matter for the Supreme Leader." He respond almost casually.  
Unkar roared angrily.  
A much smaller man with a large burn on his face and shoulder sneered his yellow teeth at the Knight. "I swear I'll make the wench pay with her flesh for what she did to me! I won't stop hunting her till my death!"  
The Leader shrugged "So be it" and looked toward the smallest Knight who had remained silent. The Weasel didn't see the Knight move but he felt the dagger plunge into his neck. Any response that may have been his last never escaped as he fell forward and his eyes stilled.  
The two bounty hunters that had been haggling with Unkar nodded to the Knights "The bounty is off, Sirs" and they hastily made their exit.  
The Knights also turned to leave.  
Unkar roared with indignation and stomped in front of them cutting off the leader with his overstuffed hand across the Knight's chest.  
The other Knights gasped in horror and drew their weapons. The leader held his hand up to stop the advance of his underlings. One hissed in disapproval but neither lowered their weapon.  
"Tell the Supreme Leader I'm owed retribution for my Cantina!!"  
The master of the Knights was not looking at him though, he was in fact staring at the man's hand. "Magical Blood." He deadpaned. Then his head snapped back to Unkar's face. "You touched her..." In one graceful movement Unkar's arm was no longer connected to it's socket and it was sailing across several merchants stalls. With that the knight's continued their exit.

Rey had been riding for almost 5 hours straight through the night. They had finally found their way out of the desert a short time before. Bebe had found a fresh stream and they were both drinking greedily. Rey never knew water could be so cold or clean. Rey splashed the water over her face and arms, wiping away the dirt that had accumulated on her ride.  
Rey's stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten in over a day. She glanced around the trees hoping for anything that looked edible. She was inspecting the vegetation around the trees when Bebe moved in front of her. "Silly horse." She mumbled as she tried to step around him, again he step in front her. "Hey! Bebe what...oh." Rey noticed saddle bags on the back of Bebe hind quarters. They had not been visible in the dark or maybe Rey never had the chance to look before she mounted. "Food?" She asked feeling foolish talking to a horse. Bebe huffed expectantly. Rey stood on the tip of her toes and peaked in then greedily grabbed two of the many nutrition bars.  
Rey sat on the banks of the stream stuffing her mouth. Bebe made a sound suspiciously like laughter. Rey glared with chipmunk cheeks. "You hush!" Bebe began rolling in the grass snorting loudly. Now Rey knew he was laughing at her and was no ordinary horse. "What are you!?" Bebe looked at his body before turning back toward her and neighing loudly at her. "Well yes, obviously I know you're a horse." The snorting began again.  
When he stopped laughing he did it suddenly and was on all four legs in instant scanning the trees rapidly. Rey hesitantly stood, "What did you hear Bebe?" Bebe nudged her with his head indicating her to get on. She did as she was told just two masked figures stepped out from the trees. Bebe was off faster then Rey thought possible. Weaving threw a labyrinth of trees Rey had to duck low into Bebe to stop from getting knocked off by branches.  
When they reached the trail they'd been following Rey dared to sit up and look behind her. Terror seized her as two dark figures were chasing them with their own speed matching Bebe's. "Faster." She whispered into Bebe's ear. Bebe pounded the dirt harder. Rey glanced behind and sighed in relief as they were gaining distance. Rey turned back toward the trail just in time to see a man in black armor as tall as Bebe appear in front of them. Bebe bucked in terror sending Rey several feet into the air. Rey braced herself for pain upon impact.  
Pain came but not in the amount it should have. Instead she found herself looking up at a ghostly white face framed by pitch black hair. Some part of her acknowledged he may have just saved her life but now she felt a like rabbit caught in the coils of a serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

For a brief minute she let herself study the man's face, his intense dark eyes bore into hers making a shiver run down her spine. She forced her eyes to the softer parts of his face, his lips were large and thick surround by a short trimmed beard.  
The two masked knights caught up with them then and she became hyper aware and embaressed he was still holding her. "Put me down!" She swung her fist hitting him square in the jaw. Instead of the desired effect the man didn't flinch but Rey did. She also swore loudly and clutched her fist.  
The smallest knight let out a hiss of anger but the other one burst out laughing. "She is fiesty! Most full grown men wouldn't dare, I'm impressed." Rey was sure the man was tearing up with mirth behind his mask.  
"Glad it was so amusing to you. You are the second creature today, I had the pleasure of providing entertainment." This only made his laugh harder.  
The man who caught her gently set her on the ground as if she was breakable. Rey narrowed her eyes, she hated being seen as weak. He gently lifted her injured hand and shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't have done that." But there was a slight quirk to his lip and a spark in his eye that suggested he also found it amusing. Rey jerked her hand out of his. Then in a movement to fast for Rey's eyes he ripped his entire left sleeve off revealing a pale muscular arm. Rey was about to step back in confusion when he snatched her around the arm and began expertly wrapping her hand and wrist with the shreds of fabric.  
He finished and the smallest Knight spoke up for the first time and to Rey's suprise it was a female voice. "Master, can we get moving now?" The words had a slight edge of annoyance to them. She pulled off her helmet and shook out cropped auburn hair making it bounce around her shoulders. She glared daggers at Rey from the corner of her eye.  
"Some of us need to eat, Vistera." The other Knight pulled off his helmet as well, revealing a surprisingly round, jovial face with a full beard.  
The fierce red head rolled her eyes. "If it was up to you we'd never be doing anything but."  
The man feigned offence. "That is a farce! I am also a fan of naps!" He chuckled at his own joke and winked at Rey. He unexpectedly reached his hand out to Rey. Rey took it hesitantly.  
"I am Rumker." He nodded to the girl. "The impatient one is Vistera and tall, dark and quiet over there is Lord Kylo Ren."  
Rey jerked her hand away like he burned her. "Ren!?" She choked out. "You are Knights!?" She instinctively began to back up. Flight or fight was taking over.  
Kylo had his back turned on the conversation but had turned when Rey's voice had started to panic. "Rey don't try to run. We are not going to hurt you."  
"Yeah ok... guess I should just believe you." Her voice was thick with fear and sarcasm.  
When Kylo spoke again his voice was suprisingly soft and quiet. "You can't outrun us and I swear you will not be harmed."  
Despite Rey's better judgement she heard sincerity in his words but she wasn't about put her trust in a man who's reputation included wiping out those with magic. "So I don't have a choice! However excuse me if I'm skeptical that you ran me down because you were looking for an extra lunch companion especially since I never told you my name!"  
Kylo grabbed something out of his horse's saddlebag and began advancing on Rey with a dagger. She backed up quickly almost tripping on a root. He flipped the dagger in his hand and pointed the hilt toward her. Rey look at it shocked. "My dagger! How?"  
"I thought you might want it back."  
Her mouth fell open not sure what to say. 

When Rey had refused to ride Kylo's horse while he walked alongside she didn't know his solution was going to mean he'd end up riding with her. Here she was trying to ignore his hard chest against her back or the way way his arms enclosed her while he held the reigns. "You know I really don't mind walking."  
There was smile in his voice when he answered. "I don't trust you to not try to run."  
"As you pointed out I can't out run you and I really need to stretch my legs."  
Kylo silently turned his horse off the trail and toward sound of a river close by. "I suppose we could all use a leg stretch and food." Rumker let out a hollar of excitement from behind.

It was starting to get dark and Rey sat against a rock eating the surprisingly delicious food Kylo had given her, when a Supreme Leader's foot soldier came riding in. "My Lord there has been a uprising in town to the north in the Ileenium Forest. The soldiers were overwhelmed I think magic might have been involved."  
"How many uprisers!?" Kylo looked angry but conflicted.  
"Many Sir we think they may be more then one village involved! They need immediate help!"  
Kylo look at Rey, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Vistera stay and guard Rey."  
Vistera gawked insulted. "You want me to babysit!?"  
"Lord Ren, I can watch the prisoner until you return." The foot soldier said dutifully.  
Kylo looked like he was about to decline when Rumker spoke up. "We will be quicker if it's the three of us plus the girl looks as if she could use some sleep." Kylo glanced at Rey again conflicted but nodded. Kylo barked a few more orders at the foot soldier and three of them ran into forest in blurring speeds.  
The foot soldier was at her side a second later "My name is Finn. Poe is waiting for us down river. Can you swim?"

Rey was shivering when she climbed back on shore. It was dark now and Rey was exhausted. "Why couldn't we have walked?" She complained through chattering teeth.  
"Sorry." Poe helped her up. "We couldn't risk them tracking us to Takodana but we can camp here for night even with as fast as they run it should take them a day to reach the forest and figure out we lied to them. Then a day to get back here."  
What Poe said made sense but there was something that was bugging Rey but with her exhausted mind she couldn't quite put a finger on it. The warmth of the fire that Poe made put her into a desperately need rest. Rey was dreaming of flying to unknowns lands as she frequently did when a loud noise jerked her awake.  
Poe and Finn had also awoken and were scanning the trees for the noise. The three of them heard the enormous flap of wings just before the creature descended landing between them and the cover of the forest. If Rey hadn't been sure she was about to die by this creature she would have called it beautiful. Its wings shimmered in the moonlight giving off an unearthly glow.  
Finn's fear was palpable. "Is that a...?"  
"Dragon." Rey breathed.  
"Shit! There is two!" Poe exclaimed as another one landed next to the first. Rey was pretty sure he was sizing up the odds as very bad just she as she was.  
Finn shaky voice croaked "How? Where? I mean.. 150 years now two of them??"  
The dragons just stood there like guards not moving but eyes keenly trained on the trio. "Why aren't they moving?? I mean not that I'm complaining but why haven't they killed us yet?"  
"Everyone back up slowly." Poe whispered.  
Then something landed behind them big enough to cause the ground to shake.  
Poe was whispering every swear word known to man as all three of them slowly turned. This dragon was black as night, easily twice as big as the other two and his firey red eyes were trained on Rey.  
Rey never knew if dragons were able to speak but she had to try. "It's me you want I have magic, take me let them live!"  
Rey watched in fascination as the dragon began to shrink and transform into the Master of the Knight's of Ren.  
His eyes met hers once again and he held out his hand for hers. "I accept your terms."


	4. Chapter 4

Vistera was sent to get a prisoner wagon. While Finn and Poe were tied to nearby trees much to Rey's objection.  
"I gave my word they will not be killed but they also cannot be aloud to expose our identity." Kylo explained. "They will be held at a Prisoner's base until their memories can be wiped."  
"You are going to erase their minds?!" Rey covered her mouth.  
Rumker cut in. "I know it doesn't seem like it Lass but he is actually doing you a huge favor. Supreme Leader would not be hap-" He silenced when Kylo imperceptibly shook his head.  
"No, don't do us any favors Dragon!" Poe spit out the name like a swear word. "Don't bother trying to reason with him Rey, Dragons were not known for their compassionate nature."  
Hatred laced Kylo's words, "Yet it is our race that has been wiped to all but extinction. You speak of something you know nothing of!"  
"I may not have been there but I know those who were and rule under the Dragon Emperor was not a picnic for anyone!" Poe leaned angrily against his ropes.  
"Well at least we agree on something, human but if you wish I could just kill you." Kylo took a step toward him.  
Rey ran between Kylo and Poe. "No! You gave your word!"  
Kylo turned on his heal fuming and grabbed his horse. "Rumker, after Vistera returns you two take the prisoners to the base then return to the castle to report to the Supreme Leader." Kylo grimaced at Finn and Poe. "Keep it as brief as possible."  
Rumker nodded understanding Kylo's meaning.  
Kylo mounted his horse and held out his hand toward Rey for the second time. "Aren't I going to the Prisoner Base as well?" Rey wasn't sure if this meant she was going to be killed now or not.  
"No." Was only answer he gave her. She had no choice so she reached up and let him lift her into the front of his saddle.  
Rey found herself once again in uncomfortable proximity to the man but her nervousness was dimmed by the churning emotions she felt coming from him.  
"So...where are we going?" Rey tried to sound casual.  
"To talk." His clipped tone suggested he was still angry.  
"Oh? Do you usually take Prisoners off for rides and conversation?" Rey was trying to joke and lighten the mood. She did feel bad for the man, he had a right to be angry with the devastation that was caused on his race.  
"You are not a prisoner." He replied quietly.  
"Am I allowed to leave?" She asked.  
"No. Not yet." He was silent for a second.  
"You're shivering."  
Rey looked down she hadn't noticed. "Oh. Our brilliant escape plan involved a swim down the river. Guess I didn't get to dry before...I woke."  
Before she could argue he had his arm around her waist again and was setting her on the ground and stepping off himself.  
"I wish you'd stop doing that I'm not a child!" She glared.  
He looked perplexed "Doing what?"  
"Touching me! I can get up and down by myself!" She realised she probably looked childish as she just stomped her foot.  
Kylo was staring at her, his mouth quirked in amusement. "Ok I'll let you get up and down yourself, if you can." Rey was about to retort when he asked something she wasn't expecting. "Can you get undressed by yourself?"  
"I...wait! What!? Oh like hell, I am not-"  
"Rey." He said patiently. "I meant you need to change your clothes. Your lips are turning purple." Rey tried to not feel self conscious as his eyes were tracing the outline of her lips. He held out the set of clothes she hadn't noticed in his hand. Rey's lips began to chatter as she took the clothes.  
"Turn around she ordered." He did as he was told.  
"Just so you know I have excellent hearing as well." He commented casually.  
"So don't try to run." Rey remarked dryly as she peeled off her wet pants. "Yes I know the drill." Rey was surprised when she heard a deep rich chuckle from behind her. Her stomach did strange little flips at the sound.  
After she finished pulling the long black silky tunic over the grey leggings she let out a frustrated sigh. "These are Vistera's clothes are they not? She already dislikes me. I might as well start making a list of those who want me dead not to mention now I look one of you."  
Kylo had turned but remained silent. His face was unreadable but his eyes were travelling from her borrowed boots to her eyes. "You do." He said softly.  
Rey looked away trying to hide the heat that unexpectedly rose to her cheeks. Rey had forgotten what she was saying "I do what?"  
"Look like one of us."  
Rey half laughed. "Great, looking like one of the Knights of Ren is going to make me real popular with towns folk."  
Kylo rolled his eyes and bent down to tie the laces of her boots she hadn't got to.  
"In any case the clothes do suit you." Kylo replied without looking up.  
Rey had earth an shattering bizarre moment, where she realised she was staring down at the Master of the Knight's of Ren while he laced her boots and complimented her. After which he would have to take her off to her death because some how had a burst of magic she never knew she possessed. Her thoughts were spinning out of control, and soon the sky and the trees began to spin as well. Then everything went peaceful and dark as she gave into her exhaustion and fear.

When she awoke she was in a windowless stone room, laying in a big soft bed. She couldn't remember exactly what happened over the last few days or what was a dream. However this was obviously not Niima due to the amount of luxury and the sound of rain hitting stone. Rey jumped when an older woman came in carrying linens.  
"Oh thank the heavens you're awake! You gave us all a scare."  
"Where am I?" Rey looked around.  
"Oh don't worry Honey, you are safe in Lord Ren's Keep. Have some tea." She pushed a warm mug into her hands.  
"Uuumm thanks." Rey sipped the tea trying to look content, not panicked like she felt. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"Little less then two days. I'll let Lord Ren know you are awake."  
"Uumm no that's alright. I think I need to rest more."  
"Ok Honey. Let me know if you need anything." And she gave her a warm smile before leaving. Rey smiled back and made a show of pulling up her blankets. However, as soon as the woman left Rey tiptoed to Vestira's borrowed clothes that had been left on the other side of the room.  
She felt a little guilty as she crept down the hallway with her boots in hand so she didn't make noise. All the guilt vanished when she passed a large painting of a dragon standing on a massive pile of bones.  
'Yep I definitely need to leave.' Rey shivered at the painting. She crept passed a large window but had to go back and look. Kylo's Keep was build on a densely wooded hill overlooking the biggest town Rey had ever seen. Right in the middle of the town was a castle and she didn't have to guess who it belonged to. If that is where Kylo intended to take her she'd be killed. Rey was determined to not have the fate of her life in anyone's hands but her own.  
Rey found the stairway to the front door but had to duck down as servants passed by. Rey softly ran down the stairs and grabbed the large handle turning it as quietly as she could. The door made a low heavy creak as it opened. It slammed shut twice as fast as it opened. Rey yelped and turned to stare into dark bottomless eyes just a few inches from hers.  
"You don't want to do that. It's raining." Kylo's voice was deep but not angry. His face was very close to hers. His hair was tickling her cheek.  
She swatted his hair away. "You really don't understand personal space."  
His voice somehow managed to become even deeper. "Does it bother you?"  
"No." She lied and pushed him away. He backed up but looked rather pleased with himself.  
"Before you try your next escape attempt would you like some lunch?" He asked gesturing to a large room off the entrance.  
Rey loaded her plate with fruits and meats. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't notice when Kylo stopped eating in favor of watching her. Rey was licking fruit juice off her fingers when he spoke.  
"What did you like the most?" He was hiding a smile while he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.  
"Umm the fruit was really good and the bird..thing." She wiped the rest of her fingers with her napkin.  
"It's Porg, from an island in the far south. I'll have the chef send out for more."  
He was still smiling when he set down his napkin.  
"You act like I'm going to be staying here." Rey was getting tired of playing nice with her would-be executioner.  
His smile dimmed a bit. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?"  
"Can we be serious for a second? Are you taking me to the Emperor because if I'm going to die I'd like to stop with our friendly pretenses."  
He stared at her evenly all traces of a smile gone. "Yes I have to take you to the Emperor and soon, I can't avoid it much longer."  
Rey let out a heavy breath this was the answer she'd been fearing.  
"But," he continued "I will not let you be harmed. I know it's hard to believe based on what you've heard of me but I am on your side. Anyone that wishes you harm will have to get through me first."  
Rey opened her mouth but nothing came out as her mind tried to process his declaration.  
"I know you have more questions so now is the time."  
"Why!?" Rey blurted out  
"Why what?" Kylo pressed.  
"Why not just kill me? Why go through these lengths to keep me detained? Why didn't you kill Poe and Finn? I know you easily could have!" Rey had begun to cry out of frustration.  
"Because I don't want you to see me as a Monster." Kylo looked down and took a sip of his wine. "But it seems like it might be a hopeless cause."  
Rey had a strange urge to comfort him strong enough that she gripped the table to stop herself from going to him. "I'm not going to tell you that the things you've done are ok but I do understand some of it."  
Kylo took another long drink of wine. "What are your other questions?"  
Rey picked what she hoped would be an easy one this time. "Why are you so much bigger then your Knights?"  
Kylo raised an eyebrow and remained quiet.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you." Rey back tracked.  
"You didn't. I'm trying to decide the best way to answer." His lips pursed a bit.  
"Straightfoward please, if you really want my trust it's important." Rey said.  
Kylo nodded. "As far as I know I'm the last of the full dragons. My knights are for lack of a better term half blood."  
Rey thought about this for a bit before deciding on her next question. "How many Knights do you have? Where have you guys been all this time? How have you stayed unknown?"  
Kylo smirked at her eagerness. "Four. My Knights didn't know what they were till their Dragon was released then I'd gathered them all. Rumker was first about 70 years ago, then Petra who you haven't met, about 40 years ago followed a few years later by Vestira."  
"Wait. How old are you?" Rey leaned in interested.  
Kylo voice had become somber. "154. I was born the day of the final battle."  
"Oh. Um I'm sorry." Rey looked at her hands.  
"Come on let's finish our talk outside the rain stopped we both could use some air." He pulled her chair back to let her out.

The rain had indeed stopped but the sky was still cloudy and the air was thick with moisture.  
"So when a dragon is... released they suddenly changed?" Rey asked while sitting on a stump.  
"Not exactly, the process is more complicated especially with a half dragon." Kylo was looking at her intently. "As a full dragon I could change from birth but half dragons are born human. Sometime in their life if they are presented with an emotion strong enough to consume their whole body it more or less awakens the dragon. They don't change right away but they gain the ability." Kylo was staring, intensity swirling behind his eyes.  
Rey looked away and asked the next question to pop into her head. "How do they know they unlocked anything then if they don't change?"  
Kylo was silent as he studied her before he took a deep breath. "They release a storm of Dragonfire." His eyes bore into hers.  
Rey's mouth fell open as his meaning hit her. "No...I mean I'm not! I can't! I would have changed and it's been days! You must be mistaken!"  
"Rey I'm not mistaken." He was obnoxiously calm in Rey's opinion. "You didn't wake your dragon. You sort of tapped into it's power briefly. It happens occasionally."  
"I'm not! I can't! Wouldn't I have to be strong and fast and whatever the hell else you guys do!?"  
"Rey try to calm down. You are essentially human till your dragon fully awakens."  
"No! No no! This can't be happening!" Rey was on her feet ready to run.  
"Rey, I can't let you leave. There are those who want us dead and you are especially vulnerable without your dragon."  
"I don't have a dragon! I don't want to be one!" She screamed at him. What he did next she was not expecting.  
She didn't see him move but she felt his soft lips pressed into hers with a rough desperation. His hands laced firmly in her hair. She stood still and unmoving not sure what was happening. He pulled her closer against him and pressed his lips more urgently on to hers. Eventually she relaxed against him. He breathed a heavy sigh onto her lips before reluctantly pulling away a few inches.  
Rey gave him a 'what-the-hell-was-that-look.'  
Kylo gently touched her jaw with his finger. "I had to show you just because I'm not human doesn't make me a Monster. You'll still be you no matter what you choose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Hubby/ Editor without whom this story would not exsist!


	5. Chapter 5

Rey was awoken the next morning to a servant carrying a new set of clothes.  
"Lord Ren asked that you get bathed and dressed early this morning."  
"Is he charge of my bathing habits now too?" Rey didn't bother to hide the annoyance she felt. He was already confining her to the house she didn't want him controlling anymore aspects of her life.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I believe you have to go see the Supreme Leader this morning." The servants eyes were filled with pity. Rey felt the blood drain from her face.

After what felt like hours of the maid's special brand of torture Rey walked down the hall to meet Kylo. She passed a mirror and she didn't like what she saw at all. She was in a light blue dress and her hair was in tons of silly little ringlets that took forever to create. She felt like a little girl playing dress up.  
"Was this really necessary?" Rey gestured to herself while giving Kylo the most scathing look she could manage. He just held the carriage door open and remained emotionless.  
"Well?!" Rey demanded when the carriage began to move.  
Kylo turned to her, a very serious look on his face. "Yes it's necessary. You need to look as unthreatening as possible. You need to act it to Rey. Don't speak unless spoken too, especially to the Supreme Leader."   
"Anything else?" Rey ground out.   
"Yes. You need to be absolutely obedient to me." Kylo was looking forward again. "Rey, I know you didn't want any of this but do you at least trust me?"  
Did she trust him? This was something that been spinning at the back of her mind since he caught her in the forest. She took a deep breath before admitting her next sentence. "I trust that you are trying to keep me safe." There was a small smile on his face when Rey glanced back at his profile. 

As they wound their way through the dark hallways servants and guards alike would bow then move out of Kylo's path as quickly as possible. "They fear you." Rey frowned. Kylo nodded once. Rey's frowned deepened. "Because of what you are or because of what you've done?" Neither option was a good one.  
Kylo stopped and turned to face her. "Because of what I've had to do AND because of what WE are." He turned on his heel and kept walking. "Come. We really don't want to be late."  
Rey rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."   
Rey knew they were getting close and she was trying to fight off the terror that was threatening to consume her.   
"It's not you." Kylo whispered beside her.  
"What you're feeling. The Supreme Leader's crystal drains energy of anyone nearby. It leaves only negative feelings and makes him incredibly powerful."  
They turned a corner then and four guards opened the doors in front them. Rey never got to inquire more as they entered the Supreme Leader's throne room.   
"Ah, there is my loyal apprentice." There was a sickly sweet fakery to his words.  
"This must be the young Dragon?" The Supreme Leader stood and crossed the throne room. Rey felt a wave of nausea come over her. She felt even more of his energy the closer he got and it was disgusting and evil. "Pretty little thing isn't she?" His forehead was almost touching hers. She could smell the rancid stench on his breath. "Well let's see the dragon then!" He clapped his hands in mock excitement.   
"Her Dragon is still dormant." Kylo looked at Rey, no emotion on his face.  
"Hmm, very well that is something that can be easily remedied." The Supreme Leader said as he walked back to his throne.  
Rey's eyes widen. He intended to make her change. She looked at Kylo pleadingly but he didn't so much as glance her way.  
She wanted to beg Kylo to stop this but she couldn't. Why didn't he say anything? Did he really not care that she didn't want to turn yet or maybe never? Maybe he only saved her life because the prospect of a new Knight was too tempting?  
"How about fear or maybe sadness?" The Supreme Leader said to himself. Rey knew he was choosing what emotion to smoother her human life with. Rey had the sick feeling he was enjoying her terror. Which is why he hadn't already started. "No, I think for you loneliness would do the trick better." The Supreme Leader trained his eyes on her and a large red crystal ring on his hand began to glow. Rey felt every happy thought and memory she had be sucked from her.  
In an instant Rey was a little girl standing in a desert screaming for a wagon to return but it didn't. With every second that passed it slowly disappeared into horizon felt like agony. Rey wiped her face as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. A voice in her head told her, "They will never come back for you, no one will. Everyone you know will use you and betray you." Rey felt an intense fire start in her chest. Rey began to see flashes of the loneliest parts of her childhood. The difference was she never had to experience all of it at once. She felt as if she was drowning.  
"Supreme Leader." Another familiar voice cut though the desert. "If I may remind you that when a dragon is released it burns everything within a wide perimeter. You will be fine of course but we will have replace your throne room and train more Pratorian Guards."  
The Supreme Leader sighed annoyed but Rey found herself back in the throne room on her hands and knees. The floor below her was moist from her tears. "Fine but bring her back as soon as she changes I can't wait too see my new Dragon Guard." He didn't look excited his eyes were narrowed and scrutinizing.  
Rey and Kylo left the throne room and a small cloaked figure came out from behind the throne.  
"Seems you were right about our Dragon Lord. Interesting indeed." The Supreme Leader said, staring thoughtfully at the door as they exited.

They passed the guards and turned the corner and Rey pulled her elbow out of Kylo's hand. "Don't touch me." She ground out. Tears still visible on her cheeks.  
"Rey I didn't know he would try to turn you..."  
"I believe you but I don't believe that this is the first time you've brought someone to him to torture or worse!"   
Kylo flinched at the accusation but did not dispute it.   
"I want to go..." Rey almost said home before realising she didn't have one.  
Kylo nodded, his eyes profoundly sad. "I'll have Rumker take you back."  
Rey followed Kylo back through a different part of the castle. Rey was surprised when she entered a courtyard and instead of the jolly man she was expecting she was greeted by a multi hued brown dragon. When she had seen him a few days ago they all looked like various shades of grey and black in the night.   
Rumker was staring at Kylo. Rey had the suspicion they were communicating mentally. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rumker nodded his large reptilian head. He then looked at Rey and showed his teeth in way that Rey could only guess was a 'Dragon Smile.' 

Rey was silent most of the ride home. She already began dismantling the useless ringlets on her head into soft waves. Rumker sat next to her looking human once more.  
"Lass, if you keep running your hands through your hair like that you might not have any hair left. What is wrong?"   
Rey threw up her hands in frustration.  
"I just have no control over anything in my life anymore! The Supreme Leader already decided I will be a Dragon and a Knight! Kylo decides everything else! Plus the things they've done to people."  
Rumker nodded slowly.  
"They are horrible." Rey looked at him shocked, not expecting him to agree. "The Supreme Leader is the most downright evil bastard alive and Kylo is a stubborn, pig headed son of a dragon.. but you and I sitting here is proof that he is not evil. Not to mention your rebellion friends still have their heads."   
Rey shrugged. "Add complicated asshole to that list."  
Rumker chucked. "He is that! To be fair, I can't imagine what I'd do if I was the last of my kind. Yes I showed up years later but he had about 100 years thinking he was the last. Not to mention watching your family get murdered and being helpless to do anything about it."  
Rey covered her mouth. "I thought he was baby?"   
"He was. Unlike humans and the like Dragons remember everything."  
Rey sat in stunned silence for the rest of the drive.  
Rey was not surprised to find that Rumker was ordered to stay until Kylo returned. Rey had a hardtime sleeping she just kept going over everything that had happened in the past few days and when she did fall asleep she had nightmares. She was laying in bed in the early hours of the morning when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and soft tap on her door.  
"Rey." Kylo was voice was softer then usual. "Since you are having a hard time sleeping I thought you might like to go somewhere."  
Rey opened the door a crack and peered at him suspiciously. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"  
"Your breathing." His face was in shadow and unreadable.  
"Where would we go in the middle of the night?" Rey eyed him skeptically.  
"There is something I want to show you." Kylo answered.

Rey had countless dreams of flying they didn't compare to reality, it felt like pure freedom. She knew now that her dreams probably had not been hers as they had more likely been her dragons. Either way Rey extended her arms and let wind brush past her. Rumker had dark brown scales but Kylo's were black as the night sky. In fact every now then his scales would reflect a light from a star. If it wasn't for the push of his massive wings Rey might forget she wasn't just riding the heavens.  
A few hours later Rey climbed down and fell into the sand. Kylo's human form was beside her and rather then helping her up he sat gracefully down beside her. "What is that??" Rey stared at the seemily never ending dark mass in front of her.  
"Ocean." Kylo shrugged.  
Rey's voice was full of awe. "Travelers used to tell stories about it. I couldn't picture it enough to believe it actually exsisted."   
They both sat quietly as the sun slowly began to rise from the ocean creating a cascade of colors against the water.  
"Beautiful." Rey whispered breathlessly.  
Kylo agreed quietly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes were following the waves of her messy hair. Rey sighed in mock exasperation. "Have you even looked at the sunrise?"  
He reached out and gently grabbed a lock of her hair brushing her face as he did. "No." He lifted her strand of hair and pressed it to his lips inhaling deeply.  
Rey blushed. "What are you doing?? I know you are not human but most EVERYONE considers smelling other people creepy."   
"Dragon's smell is stronger then human." He was still holding her hair to his lips.  
"What do I smell like then?"  
"Sand and sunshine..." He took another deep inhale. "And honey."  
Rey's cheeks were still pink as she pulled her hair out his fingers. "Sunshine doesn't smell."  
"Not to you, yet." Kylo placed his hands behind his head and lazily fell back into the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments it really keeps me motivated to know people are enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo jumped up with amazing dexterity despite his size and reached down to help her up. "Ready?"  
Rey raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
"Didn't I promise to show you something?" There was a small smile on his face.  
"Weren't you showing me the ocean?" Rey let him help her up.  
His smile became more pronounced. "No, but I was hoping you would like it."  
Rey and Kylo walked a mile or two down the beach till they were staring up at a massive cliff.  
"Any chance you are going fly us up there?" Rey asked knowing the answer.  
Kylo smiled wryly. "Nope, sorry daytime. We have to climb."  
A good hour had passed before they reached a cave. It would have taken three times as long if not for Kylo's ability to lift Rey effortlessly from one ledge to the next. The mouth was barely large enough for a human to stand in. Once inside it opened up to a much larger cavern. To Rey's suprise in the corner was a make shift table, bed, and a large trunk.  
Kylo picked up candles off the table and lit them one by one. He distributed them around the cave into grooves in the wall.  
It occurred to Rey he knew exactly where the candles fit without looking. "It's your cave." Rey stated.  
Kylo gave her a slow nod and pulled a key out from his belt as he bent down to unlock his trunk. "It's where I spent most of my youth."  
Rey peeked over Kylo's broad shoulders. The chest was full to the brim of random heirlooms, journals, and a painting of a noble looking couple. Rey had a hunch that it was Kylo's parents but she didn't want to open old wounds.  
Rey couldn't help but feel sympathetic. She couldn't remember ever not feeling lonely in her youth. "That's why you brought me here." She didn't realise she spoke out loud.  
Kylo got closer "Why?"  
Rey folded her arms. "You know why. You just want me to say it."  
Kylo got close enough that she didn't dare unfold her arms for fear of brushing him inappropriately. "Why?" His voice made her stomach tighten.  
Rey looked up at his face defiantly "Just because you are a pushy, stubborn ass, I'm not admitting to anything!"  
All the sudden he had one arm wrapped around her and was holding her to his solid body and the other was tangled in her hair. "For someone who won't admit to our similarities you sure like to prove you can be just as stubborn. You are going to fight and reject everything you actually desire to make a point."  
Rey was getting angry but not enough to forget that her body was racked with desire against his. "I do not! I have never-"  
"Then kiss me." Kylo cut in. Rey's mouth fell open and he continued. "Prove that you don't reject everything you want!"  
"YOU BASTARD-" Rey began.  
Kylo growled with frustration before she felt her back against rock wall. "Why can't you just confess you want to kiss me as fucking badly as I want to kiss you?!"  
Rey's stomach tightened and she felt breathless. "Why? Why would you want to kiss me?"  
Kylo was still yelling his frustration out but didn't seem mad. "Because you are the most beautiful maddening mess of contradictions I have ever met! Just having you nearby has been driving me insane! You defend rebels you barely met, stand up to men you have no chance of defeating, you don't even realise how heart breakingly beautiful it is when you smile-"  
Rey cut off Kylo this time by standing on her toes to press her lips gently into his. She kissed him for a few seconds before letting her heels fall back to earth.  
"You should have just said that from the beginning."

A few hours away the same cloaked figure that hid in the Supreme Leader's throne room walked through the cold hallways of the prison keep. Water droplets fell from the ceiling and rats scurried out the way. Several minutes later the hooded figure was peering at two young men.  
"Get up, someone wants to talk to you while you still have your heads."  
Poe glared. "It's not like I wasn't expecting the Dragon to go back on his word in fact I'm wondering what took him so long."  
Vestira pulled back her cloak and sneered. "That makes two of us. If it was up to me you never would have made it to this cell and I never said it was a Dragon you'd be seeing."  
Vestira pushed the men through the hallways and into a dining hall where the Supreme Leader sat smiling but not touching the food. "Boys welcome! I'm sure you haven't been fed well. Please." He motioned to the food.  
"You'll forgiveness us if we are sceptical that you aren't trying to poison us." Poe stood impressively bold while Finn scanned the room for any chance of escape.  
"Tut, tut, tut! What reason would I have to kill you? You have done me no good, yet."  
The Supreme Leader eyed them speculatively.  
"We will not reveal the Resistance!" Both men looked resolute.  
The Supreme Leader laughed genuinely.  
"You think I fear your powerless Rabble!? No, no you'll help me in the future I have a job for both you."  
"We'd rather die then do anything for you!" Poe hissed and Finn nodded with courage he didn't feel.  
"Oh I think you'll be much more maliable soon." The Supreme lifted his hand and a red beam came from his ring and connected with Finn's eyes. Finn's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror.  
When the beam dissipated Poe shook his friend "Finn! Finn!" Finn's eyes were unblinking and unmoving. Poe rounded on the Supreme Leader but was easily held in place by Vestira. "You bastard you killed him!"  
"Nonsense." The Supreme Leader drawled. "I told you I wasn't done with you yet, I simply drained his soul. Now it's your turn." The last thing Poe saw was a blind red flash.

Given that they had several hours before it would be dark enough to fly back. Kylo had insisted that they explore the nearby port village. Of course had Rey known his method of getting down would be grabbing her waist and jumping off the cliff she might have objected.  
Rey covered her nose as fishermen tossed their morning catches on to the pier and Kylo chuckled. Rey was fascinated as merchants stalls were selling everything from silk gowns to pets from foreign lands. There had been a few merchant shops in Niima but everything was about survival. Just the colors alone were a stark contrast from Niima.  
Rey watched small flat face birds squawk loudly at her from cages. "These are cute!"  
Kylo looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh.  
"What?!" Rey narrowed her eyes at him.  
He just shook his head in reply.  
The round shop keeper approached then. "Is the Lady interested in some Porgs? They taste wonderful stuffed-"  
Rey wasn't listening she'd already flipped around. "Porgs?? You fed me those cute little birds!"  
Kylo was laughing now but trying to look contrite with his hands in the air. "You told me you enjoyed it."  
"I did but now I just feel bad." Rey grimaced at the chubby little creatures. "Sorry." She told them as they left.  
Despite Rey's objections Kylo purchased everything she showed any amount of desire toward. His excuse was she no longer had any possessions and it was partially his fault. She argued that she needed very little but she ended up with several new pieces of clothing and small blades anyway.  
They sat on the beach watching the sun go down when Kylo put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. The heat in his eyes was leaving her breathless. He leaned in and kissed her, pressing her into the sand. While his large hands greedily explored her in ways she never let anyone before.  
A gasp escaped when he pushed his hand under her leggings. A low growl echoed in his throat as he pushed his fingers and his tongue deeper. A delicious fire ignited in Rey's chest and she knotted her fingers in his silky locks. In a flash he was gone and several feet away with a roar of frustration.  
Rey suddenly felt cold and broken. "What did I do?" She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't really know what I am doing."  
"It's not you." He growled inhumanly. He slowly turned and his eyes were no longer his. Rey found herself staring into the Dragon's eyes.  
Rey couldn't help but feel fear. "What is going on?"  
"It doesn't matter. It's time to go." Kylo looked toward where the sun had descended.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kylo and Rey arrived home in the early morning hours Rumkar was already waiting for them outside. Rey noticed he looked uncharacteristically grave. As soon as they touched down Kylo and Rumker began a silent conversation. Rey slid off Kylo's back and stood between them.   
"Care to share what is going on?" Rey folded her arms. "You want me to trust you? No more secrets!"  
"She's right Kylo, this concerns her. She needs to know." Rumker reasoned.  
Kylo gave off a low growl of displeasure.  
Rumker nodded "I understand but if you dont tell her she'll think you had something to do with it."  
Kylo's form morphed back to his human self. Rey looked up at him stubbornly. "What concerns me?"   
"It's only going to put you in danger." Kylo ground out between his teeth.   
"I'm already in danger! Knowing what I am facing could only help keep me on my guard." Rey pleaded.  
Kylo let out sigh of frustration. "The Supreme Leader is going to behead your resistance friends." Kylo looked around. "We need to go inside he has ears everywhere."  
"How does he even know about them?" Rey asked once the doors were shut. Kylo's face became livid and red. "Vestira" Rumker answered and shook his head, dissappointed. Rumker looked at Kylo then. "What do you think she is doing?"  
Kylo gripped the chair he was leaning on so hard there was a loud crack and the chair fell to the floor in pieces.  
"I can only guess, but she has no love for the Supreme Leader." He mutter as he glared at the destroyed chair.  
Rey suspected that Kylo knew more about Vestira's motives but with the mood he was in she didn't dare cut in. At least he was letting her stay for the conversation.  
"He is testing you Kylo." Rumker's voice was low and worried.  
Kylo turned his back to them to look out the window. "I know."  
"If we go against him we could all die or worse." Rumker grimaced.  
"I know." Kylo deadpaned.  
Rumker stood then and started to exit the room but stopped at the doorway. "No matter what you choose I'll be with you to the end." Rumker looked at his back.  
"I know, my friend." Kylo whispered. Rumker nodded and walked out.  
Rey and Kylo stood in silence for several minutes.  
Rey bit her lip. "What kind of a test, why you?"  
Kylo turned to gaze at her. " The Supreme Leader is testing my loyalty."  
"Just because you sent Poe and Finn to prison rather then kill them??" Rey asked in disbelief.  
"It's a bit more complicated than that." Kylo sat in a chair with slumped shoulders.   
Rey sat down as well. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"  
"Not yet. It's a dragon thing." He attempted a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Ok. Then tell me something else..." Kylo's eyebrow raised while Rey hoped he hadn't noticed her blush. "Did I do something to make your Dragon mad...on the beach I mean?"  
Kylo eyes bore into her making her blush worse. "Well?" Rey prompted.  
Kylo stood and walked around the table and kneeled. "If I were to make love to you like I want, my dragon would awaken yours. There would be no more pretending you're human like you desire. I tried to hold him back on the beach I couldn't, I had to remove myself."  
Rey's mouth opened as she pictured the man with Dragon eyes and silence once again fell between them.  
Rey bit her lip. "I'm not sure I know what I want anymore."  
"I'm not going to pressure you." Kylo stated.  
"I know you won't." Rey's embarrassment got the best of her and she asked the only the question she had left. "When is the Supreme Leader going to kill them?"  
"Five days, but for now you need sleep." Kylo responded.

It was well into the afternoon when Rey woke. She was told by the staff that Kylo was in a meeting and would be a few hours until he returned. She ate a bit of supper but she couldn't stomach much. She couldn't help but think a big part of the danger everyone was now facing was her fault. She was tired of feeling defenseless. She didn't want to be a liability and she didn't want Kylo to see her that way.   
She told the house staff she was going for a walk. The cool air was helping clear her head a bit. The darkening stormy sky made the clouds look frightening. It was as if they were knew the impending battle that was coming.   
Rey decided to practice her hand to hand combat something she hadn't had the chance to do since Niima. She chose a wide tree and began to strike and weave. Rey stepped forward to land what would have been a powerful blow but slick grass was not something she was used to. She slipped and while trying to catch herself a sharp piece of bark lodged in her hand. Rey swore as her blood dotted the leaves.  
Rey began practicing her kicks with her hand now bandaged. Every now and then she got the sense of being watched. She learned long ago not to ignore that feeling. She swiftly removed the two small daggers that Kylo had bought her. She scanned the tree line and saw something hairy behind a tree. Rey swallowed her fear and commanded, "Come out. I saw you and I know where you're hiding." She held her daggers tighter as a large creature stepped out.  
"Bebe! Are you trying to frighten me?" Rey put her daggers away.  
He shook his head as he walk toward her.   
"Did Poe send you?" Rey asked as she pet his neck.  
Bebe's eyes looked sad as he shook his head. He nuzzled her and then lowered his head for her to get on.  
"I don't know Bebe where are you going to take me? To the Resistance?" Bebe nodded.  
Rey was about to decline when she had an idea. If she could get the resistance to work with the Knights of Ren maybe everyones chances of survival would be higher. She had to do something and this could be it. She gave one more long look at Kylo's Keep then jumped on Bebe.

Rey was grateful when Bebe entered a campsite that was less than an hour away. Rey was surround by three warriors with their swords drawn. Bebe huffed angrily at them.   
"Bebe's quite right, very rude way to greet our guest." The kind voice came from the fire. The warriors moved aside and sheathed their weapons. "Rey, please sit down. I've been eager to meet you." Rey was staring at a Dwarf with inhumanly large eyes. Rey sat down next to the small creature and she placed her hand over Rey's.   
"You are safe here. My name is Maz Kanata."   
"You are here about Finn and Poe. Look, I'm really sorry I got them captured." Rey blurted out regretfully.  
"Rey, captured resistance members are killed on the spot under the Supreme Leader's law. I have a feeling the fact they still live has alot to do with you."   
Rey took a moment before speaking her next words. "Maz it wasn't just me. The Master of the Knights of Ren might be willing to help us."  
The Warriors present began to protest but Maz held her hand up and they silenced.   
"That would be helpful indeed. However what makes you so sure he would be willing to help us?"  
A deep low growl came from the shadows of the forest. "She knows I'll do whatever it takes to keep those I care about safe." Kylo emerged looking very much like a nightmare.  
Shit! Rey thought, he wasn't supposed to find me this quickly!  
The Resistance Warriors stood blocking his path but shaking in fear and Rey could understood why. She has never seen him so angry.  
"Rey come here!!" Kylo looked murderous.  
Rey glared about to tell him she wasn't a dog when he spoke again low and furious.  
"Either you come here or I go through them to get to you."  
Rey rushed past the Warriors with her hands up. A pact could not be reached if he slaughtered these men. "Kylo it's fine. Please calm down. I'm fine. See?" She touched his cheek hoping to calm him. He softened but just barely, his jaw was set and hard.  
"Kylo, we need to make a deal with the Resistance the more the better and you know it." Rey look up earnestly.   
"Not right now!" Rey was about interject but he held up his hand and turned to Maz. "Given my current mood I think it's best if we meet tomorrow I'll send a servant with a meeting place."  
Maz had been watching the exchange with speculative interest. She nodded slowly in response.  
Rey was about bid Maz farewell when she found herself thrown over Kylo's shoulder as he was running through the forest at full speed.  
"DAMN IT KYLO! PUT ME DOWN NOW!! I SWEAR!" Kylo stopped so fast Rey felt a bit sick.  
He set her down and threw up his arms. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO RUN AWAY?" Rey couldn't help but cower a bit at the full fury of his anger.  
"No! I was not running away but we could use their help!"  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I CAME HOME TO THE SMELL OF YOUR BLOOD AND YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!?"  
"Oh" Rey lifted her bandaged hand. "I was training and I slipped. I didn't mean to worry you."  
His anger ebbed and he calmed a bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose.   
"It's not safe Rey! They could have chosen to kill you before I could get to you! Despite what you think you are weak and going to get yourself killed!!"  
"Or get someone else killed, your right." Rey said softly. Kylo had been preparing his next argument but his mouth snapped shut. She looked in his eyes "Kylo, I want you to awaken my Dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware mid-level smutiness ahead!

The talk with the Resistance was going surprisingly well. Rey had insisted on going and Kylo didn't put up as big of fight as she was expecting. He was letting Rumker do the talking but rather than keeping his eyes toward the conversation, Kylo kept staring at Rey. Rey knew what was on his mind by the heat of his eyes and the slight quirk in his mouth.   
She kicked him hard under the table and mouthed. "Stop staring!" She slightly tilted her head toward the meeting. His smirk became more pronounced but he did turn his head. Every now and then she felt him watching her out of the corner of his eye.   
The plan was elaborate and hard for Rey to follow. Maybe Kylo wasn't the only one who was distracted by their plans tonight. Not only was Rey about to lay with a man for the first time but after she'd be a completely different being. She was not sure which one she was more nervous about. Would either hurt? Would she still be her? What was he expecting her to do?  
Rey nervously chewed on her lip and tried to refocus on the meeting, when Rumker and Maz declared the meeting done for the day. It was evening and the closer they got to nightfall the more nervous she felt.  
One of the Leader's of the Resistance, took Kylo and Rumker aside for a private conversation. Rey made her way outside for fresh air and to clear her thoughts. She stepped outside and breathed in, the air was moist, preparing for another storm. It amazed Rey how often rain occurred here and how she never got tired of the feel of it against her skin.  
"Quite different from Niima isn't it?" Maz's unexpected voice startled her. Maz smiled sheepishly when Rey jumped. "Sorry child I did not mean to scare you."  
"It's fine. I was distracted not your fault."  
Maz nodded, "There is alot to think about. We are all in grave danger. Poe understood more than most. Before he was imprisoned he wanted to recruit you to wield our Dragon Fire Blade." Rey was holding her breath now afraid of what she would say next. "It is one of the only objects powerful enough to kill a dragon." Rey tried not to show any emotion but interest. That facade fell when Maz spoke again. "Of course, he did not know what you are."  
"I'm not-"  
"Dear child, I've seen your eyes, I know what you are. I've lived for a very long time. You have nothing to fear from me."   
Rey let herself gather her thoughts. "Why would you tell me about the sword if you knew what I was?"  
Maz smiled. "You are perceptive." Then she grew grim. "It was stolen from us. It was in a secure place with the rest of the Resistance's gold and valuables. All that was taken was the sword."  
Rey caught on immediately. "They must have known what it was and they must intend to use it rather then sell it or the gold would be gone too!" Rey covered her mouth and Maz nodded. "We have to tell Kylo!"  
"If the Master of the Knight's of Ren knew the Resistance had a Dragon sword or that I know what you all are, do you think he would continue to work with us?"  
Rey swallowed and shook her head. "No."  
"Your secret is safe with me. I harbor no ill will for your race in fact many were my friends before the war. It worries me what kind of being now has the Dragon Blade and for what purpose. I need you to find it or our plans might be destroyed before they begin."  
"I have no idea who might have it!" Rey also didn't have the slightest idea where to begin the search.  
"I have a feeling they will reveal themself soon just be on your guard when that time comes. Now hush, he comes."  
Kylo came into view his face flushed with relief at the sight of her. Maz gave her one more affectionate smile and wandered back into the building.  
Kylo watched Maz's back retreating. "What did she say?"  
Rey shrugged. "She was talking about how the weather compared to Niima."  
Kylo didn't look convinced but he didn't question her.   
"So what do we do now?" Rey asked. She was conflicted on wanting night to fall and being so nervous she was shaking a bit.   
"Supper." Kylo put his hand on her back to guide her.  
Rey put her finger in his face authoritively. "No porg!"

They walked to the far outskirts of the city and Rey gasped when a majestic spired Abby came into view. It was as beautiful as it was foreboding. On the top was a detailed statue of a dragon taking off in flight. "Wow, what is it?"  
"That is where we are going." He gave a mysterious smile that sent butterflies to Rey's chest.   
They reached the front door and Kylo pulled out a large brass skeleton key and opened the heavy doors with a single push. Rey found herself gasping again. The room was empty except a large table filled with wines and food. The room was lit with multiple silver candlelabras and a stained glass window that was casting colored light over everything. Rey couldn't find the will power to shut her mouth all she could feel was awe.   
She was finally able to turn her head to Kylo who was gazing at her intently. "You didn't have to do all this!" She choked out.   
He just held out his hand for hers and guided her to the table. He pulled out her chair and there was two white rectangle boxes on the seat one much larger then the other. Kylo was blushing uncharacteristically "the bigger one was something your maid insisted I buy, but this is just something I wanted you to have." He handed her the smaller present first. Rey opened the box, a silver circlet gleamed back at her. It had dainty chains and pearls woven through the back and a large blue saffire in the front.  
"Kylo I can't accept this. It's meant for a Princess or something!"  
"It was my Mother's and she was a Princess."  
"Your mothers!? Why would you give me something that important?"  
"So you'd begin to understand how important you are to me. Now are you choosing to dishonor me and decline the gift?"  
"Well, I can't now when you put it that way." Rey muttered and Kylo pulled out her buns letting them fall down her back in waves. Ceremoniously he placed the circlet on her head and traced the thin chains as they circled her hair.  
Kylo set the bigger gift on the table and Rey gently unwrapped it. Rey lifted the white fabric out and it unfurled into a floor length shimmery gown. "It's beautiful."  
"There is more in there but you can look when you change." Kylo gestured to a side room seperated by a velvetly curtain.  
Inside the box Rey found matching under clothes, she was glad Kylo wasn't here to see her blush. Rey examined herself in the large oval mirror that had been placed in the room. Kylo must have went to intensive planning for this night it brought back the butterflies and the blush. Rey almost didn't recognize herself from the girl from Jakku. She filled the dress out better then she would have a few weeks ago thanks to the increase of food. The circlet however looked other worldly and she was almost dizzy with trying to rectify this new woman with the girl from Jakku. She took a deep breath and smoothed the silky fabric out before stepping back into the large room.  
Kylo was sipping his wine when she entered. His mouth fell open at a loss for words and the wine glass exploded in his hand.   
Rey ran over. "Damn it, Kylo! Are you ok?!" She grabbed his hand expecting a massive amount of blood but there was nothing.  
"Dragon, remember?" He was smirking down at her. "However, thanks to my distraction there is now glass all over the floor. Also remind me to raise your maid's wages." He easily swept her up in his arms and gently placed her in her chair.  
"Will you stop treating me like I'm made of glass when my dragon awakens?"  
Something stormy passed through his eyes that Rey couldn't identify. "I can try." His tone was meant to sound teasing but Rey heard an undertone of seriousness.  
Rey fiddled with the napkin in her lap. "Are you going to tell me what this place is and why there is a stone dragon on the top?" Rey asked between a few bites of cheese and fruit.  
"It was a temple and a sanctuary for our kind. Of course, Palpatine the Dragon Emperor built it so Dragons may be worshipped, specifically himself. However, it became much more than that when the land rebelled against Palpatine and started hunting Dragons. It used to hide and shelter what was left of our race."  
"Including yourself?" Rey guessed.  
Kylo nodded. "I was brought here by the midwife that delivered me. She claimed me as hers to keep me safe."  
Rey was nodding about the emission when something clicked. "Wait, this is a temple... like a church? You want me to have sex in a church!?"  
Kylo chuckled involuntarily at her blunt shock but then he stood and kneeled below her chair. For once Rey was looking down at him and him up at her. "What did I tell you it was made for?"  
"Worshipping Dragons?" Rey responded confused. He rubbed his thumb to her lips.  
"I intend to worship the most divine Dragoness more fervantly than any creature or human has ever before if she'll let me." Rey felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Rey couldn't speak she just nodded her consent.   
Once again she found herself swept up in his arms as they descended a large spiral staircase. She opened her mouth to argue but Kylo spoke first. "No. You agreed to let me worship you the way I see fit so you will be carried." He carried her to a room filled with expensive pillows and blankets and placed her in the middle.   
A second later his shirt was off and he was kissing up her leg. Rey whimpered in suprise. His lips slowed when he got to her inner thigh and he torturously slid down to do the same to the other leg.  
He began to slide his hands up the outside of her legs. Pushing the dress all the way up and over her body. His eyes swept over her body possessively.  
Rey's nervousness got the best of her. "You just going to keep staring forever?"   
His smirk was mischievous. "I think that wouldn't be such a bad way to spend eternity but the temptation would never allow me. He kissed her more roughly then he has ever handled her then pulled away and ripped her breast band off with his teeth.  
Rey let out a surprised shutter and covered her mouth as not to give away her nervousness that his teeth were nibbling at the hem of her bottom under garments. Instead of ripping it he dragged it with his teeth all the way to her feet. A second later he was pressing his firm massive body roughly against hers and his lips were on her ear. "Give me permission to taste ever inch of you." His voice was low and almost threatening. She could hear the underlying growl of the Dragon just beneath the surface.  
"Are you trying to scare me?" Rey gasped.  
He was biting lightly from her ear then to her collar and next her breast making her gasp. "Yes. I can smell what the fear and excitement is doing to you." He cupped her entire width and length of the apex between her legs with his massive hand.   
"Oh God. Kylo!" Her breathing got heavy and she began to wriggle involuntary.  
"Mmmm that's right. I wanted to hear my name as many times as I could force it from your lips but God sounds good too." He began to rub slowly.  
"Oh God that's torture! I can't handle it!" Her body orgasmed and prepared for another. Her body began to glow as fire began to dance out of her skin. "Kylo!" Real fear laced her voice now as she looked to his face but was drawn to the eyes that were no longer human.  
His voice was more Dragon as well. "Let me taste you and wake her."   
Rey swallowed her fear and nodded.  
Kylo dipped his face between her legs. Rey knotted her fingers in his hair as the fire grew to new heights. She screamed as the Dragon Fire exploded from every part of her body.   
After the flames dissipated a few minutes later she was left staring up at dark soulful eyes. His eyes were full of awe and what she thought might be sadness. "Kylo, what is wrong? Did I do something? Did you want finish?"  
Kylo sat up and turned away from her. "No I think we've done enough for now."   
Rey sat up too. "Kylo please talk to me. What is going on?" Rey was trying not to cry. She was suddenly being rejected and she had no idea why. "Am I not a Dragon like you thought so you don't want me anymore?" She hadn't realised up to this moment how intense her desires had become. At the middle of all her desires stood this man, all secrets and shadows poised and able to break her heart.  
'You are a Dragon, Rey.' She heard him but his lips weren't moving. She realised he was sending his thoughts in the way she'd seen Rumker and Kylo 'Your Dragon is awake. I know you don't understand yet but I can't do this. You are not ready.' He stood and extended his hand to her. 'I'm going to try and make it up to you. Are you ready to fly?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a short break before diving into the next chapter but I think I'll be doing a Reylo one shot to clear my head! Help me decide the setting for the one shot, Harry Potter Universe, College, or Zombie Apocalypse?


End file.
